


The Great King

by abiigaiil



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Aobajousai, Haivng a conversation with Oikawa, I Don't Even Know, I made this for my class and decided to post, I really submitted this for my college class, I'm Bad At Summaries, Im a college student, Interview, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, Karasuno, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Oblivious Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa - Freeform, Oikawa Serving, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, POV Oikawa Tooru, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Sad Ushijima Wakatoshi, Seijoh - Freeform, Shiratorizawa, This is like an interview with Oikawa, Tooru - Freeform, Volleyball, Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, great king, i kinda cried, i'M SAD, kageyamatobio - Freeform, oikawa tohru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiigaiil/pseuds/abiigaiil
Summary: A poem dedicated to Oikawa Tooru, the Great King.
Kudos: 5





	The Great King

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this is a mess, I had to do it for my art class as an assignment and felt the need to share it. This is my first ever writing, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. I don't know why, but the feels hit me writing this and cried a bit. Just a bit of nonsense, kinda like an ode to Oikawa. I almost feel like it was a conversation between me and him. I relate a lot to Oikawa which took a bit of learning about myself and coming to terms with who I am, and coping with feeling inferior to others or not living up to everyone's/myself expectations. He made me be able to accept myself and understand that it'll be okay. thank you <3

**_THE GREAT KING_ **

“Oh, my King”; 

The man greater than the King of the court;

The one who rules with an iron fist yet fragile like butterfly wings; 

A conductor orchestrating a symphony;

A setter with an aces heart;

“Oh, my King”; 

You rule in teal and white;

A strike of lighting with each step you take on the court,

How do you do it? 

“If you are going to hit it, hit it until it breaks”

“Oh, my King”; 

Carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders,

But is it really worth carrying?

“I never thought that my choice was a mistake”;

“Oh, my King”; 

Carrying that double-edged sword known as your pride,

But is it really worth carrying? 

“This worthless pride you speak of? Make sure you never forget it”

“Oh, my King”; 

Ruling with beauty and grace,

How do you do it? 

“I — Oikawa Tooru is not a genius” 

“Oh, my King”; 

You were villainized and defeated, 

Is it really worth it? 

“...”

My King, 

You rule the court with such intensity and love for it,

Yet you are flawed,

You are vulnerable,

You are human. 

Oikawa Toru,

You are no King, but a simple man;

The love for the game is never-ending,

You try and try yet you are the one who breaks; 

So tell me, why try?

“Talent is something that blooms, 

Instinct is something you polish” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, after reading the manga and watching the anime multiple times Oikawa became one of my favorites. Like how can I not love this annoyingly cute alien nerd <3 . Follow me on Twitter @bakahoe_katsuki would love to have more friends or mutual who also love anime!! Well, have a nice day, take care and if nobody told you, I love you <3 ;P


End file.
